


When Our World Ended

by geminiofpluto



Series: No Straight Road Fics [2]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Space Dad DJSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiofpluto/pseuds/geminiofpluto
Summary: Neon J is gone, and the DJ isn’t sure what to do anymore. Now he’s left with J’s teenage boys, who he barely started knowing.
Relationships: 1010 & DJ Subatomic Supernova, Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova, Past Neon J/DJ Subatomic Supernova
Series: No Straight Road Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	When Our World Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself really tired and sad writing this. I had no idea how to end it, so yeah I think all my endings for anything are stupid as heck.

Nova was sitting on the couch, just staring at the wall. He wasn’t sure what to do at all.

Neon would always have them doing something together, whether it was a small menial task like cleaning the rooms together or a big task like talking about what their future would be like together.

...could’ve been like together.

He put his head into his hands, feeing his grief pile up all at once. His love had been taken too sudden. 

There were so many things he had wanted to say, so many questions left to ask. 

The boys didn’t even get to say goodbye.

Nova had begun to wail softly at the whole situation. How the boys must be feeling must be horrible. No closure at all from the person they had their entire lives, and now they’re stuck with a person they don’t know well.

Nova hasn’t even mustered up the courage to talk to the boys. He just checks up on them when they’re asleep to make sure they’re okay and home.

 _I should check up on them right now, but_ _it will not harm me to calm down first before I do that._

He stopped his soft crying and took deep breaths. He sighed heavily, leaning back into the couch.

”Mr. DJ?” a voice called out softly. 

Nova immediately turned towards the noise. It was the green one, Eloni, wrapped in a blanket. Poor thing looked like he was shaking.

”Eloni? What are you doing up at this time of night? It’s 3:17 in the morning for heaven’s sake!” the DJ exclaimed as he got up.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just that... you didn’t come to check up on me or my brothers yet and...and I just assumed something had happened to you and-“ the teen’s words were replaced with cries. The DJ immediately was at his side. He guided the teen to the couch, and sat him down.

Sitting next to him, he looked at the boy with worry. It hurt to know that he was only adding the poor teen’s stress.

”I’m sorry that I worried you, Eloni... I was just thinking longer than usual.”

The teen sniffled, leaning into the DJ for comfort. “About Dad?”

Nova paused, but nodded. “I was... I miss him very much.”

”I miss him too. I just wish I got to say goodbye, ya know?” he sniffled some more. 

“I wish you did too. He was thinking of you and your brothers those last moments, I assure you. He wanted to say goodbye-“ 

He was cut off by the sound of teen’s cries starting again. He realized he just made things worse.

He hugged the teen, giving him what comfort he could. But surely J could do it better. He felt the teen hug him back, his grip a bit strong.

“Let’s get you to bed, Eloni.” the DJ suggested.

Eloni’s grip tightened and he shook his head.

”Please don’t leave me.” the bot begged.

The desperation that was in his voice broke Nova’s heart.

”I won’t.” Nova promised, holding the young bot closer.

Staying like this for a while in total silence, the DJ has began thinking. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the footsteps of the others until he felt a weight on his back and his shoulders. 

He saw Rin and Zimelu pressing into his side while Haym and Purl- Hew were holding onto his shoulders. His heart filled with love and sorrow all at once. 

He grabbed Haym and Purl-Hew off his shoulders, seating them next to the other two. Shifting his position and changing his height, as well as his size, he then enveloped all five boys into a huge hug. 

They all hugged him back, curling into him with a need for comfort. He held them all close.

Nova knew he will have to take care of them, and he is willing to give up his own dreams for them.

He had promised Neon J on his death bed that he would take care of them. And he will support his boys till the very end, no matter what.

Because even if his world ends, he will lift them high enough to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I supposed to press the major character death archive warning? I don’t know, please someone help-


End file.
